On the basis of packet bearer network, the third generation partnership project (3GPP for short) introduces an IP multimedia subsystem (IMS for short) core network of all-internet protocol (IP for short) service network architecture, which aims to shield the user access mode, control the opening degree of service ability, and provide multimedia communication experience according to individualized user data. Video share service means that one user terminal shares local video information with the other user terminals in a point-to-point way, wherein the video information shared by the user terminals comprises the video shot by a camera and local video documents.
The message transmitted in the video share service can be divided into two categories, the signaling and the media data. The signaling and the media data both adopt IP packet transmission mode, but generally select different transmission protocols, wherein the signaling control is based on session initiation protocol (SIP for short), and a calling user terminal and a called user terminal need to register in the IMS core network before performing the video share. The transmission protocol of the media is a real-time transport protocol (RTP for short) and a RTP control protocol (RTCP for short). The RTP is responsible for bearing practical media load, and the RTCP is used to transmit the information such as quantity of packages transmitted, time delay and jitter between both of the transmitting parties, i.e., between the server and the terminal.
The video share service brings huge business opportunity for network operators. A patent of invention with the application number of CN200710000231.2 and titled as “An Method and Device of Inserting Advertisement” put forwards a method of a media server to inter-cut advertisement related to video content while transmitting the video. In the method, the terminal must passively receive the advertisement transmitted by the server, rather than subscribe the information by a manner of activating the service, and this patent merely can achieve inter-cutting video advertisement.